gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dani-Santana Relationship
The Dani-Santana Relationship, most commonly known as Dantana or Santani, is the relationship between Dani and Santana Lopez. They met in the second episode of Season Five, Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, while they were refilling ketchup bottles at the Spotlight Diner. Both are seen to be interested in the other and later in the episode they share a small kiss. Episodes Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds During work at the Spotlight Diner, where they both work, Santana asks Dani if she thought her parents knew she was going to be a lesbian because of the boyish name. Dani, at first, takes offense to it and says “I’m not a lesbian”, then laughs saying she that loves lady parts. She tells Santana that her parents caught her making out with a girl, then she left for New York with her guitar. Santana tells Dani that her parents were ok with her being a lesbian but her grandmother wasn't at first. She also tells her that she’s only been with a girl who was bisexual but they aren’t going to get back together. Dani says that Santana needs a 100% Sapphic goddess, such as herself, which causes Santana to panic and get nervous so she makes up an excuse to leave. After Rachel leaves, Dani tells Santana that she loves to watch the sunrise and Santana replies saying that she hasn’t seen it yet. The two then perform Here Comes the Sun while the sun rises then they walk towards Dani’s apartment where the two kiss before saying good bye. Santana tells Rachel and Kurt, that she is dating Dani later on in the episode about how she is happy to have a girlfriend who won't leave her for another boy. During Let It Be, Dani is at the Bushwick apartment celebrating with the others over Rachel getting the role of Fanny Brice, while flirting with Santana during the song. A Katy or A Gaga In the diner, they are listening and intrigued by Kurt’s band idea and help him with auditions. Dani calls Santana babe and asks if she is down. They are then seen at NYADA with Kurt waiting for Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert to show up and are very impressed with his performance of Marry the Night. Near the end of the episode, at the home of Kurt and Santana, they are seen sitting on the couch and Santana's legs were on Dani's lap... and with Kurt and Elliott they trying to come up with a name for the band, and Dani suggests “The Nipslips” because “boob lovers of all genders would show up.” When Rachel shows up and suggests “Pamela Lansbury” as their name, Dani and Santana get really excited because they love the name and are happy that Rachel decided to join the band. They then perform Roar as their first song as a band. Puppet Master Dani and Santana are only shown briefly together in the episode. At the loft, Dani has her arm around Santana as they are sitting next to each other on the couch with the other members of Pamela Lansbury. Kurt walks in and tells them that he has booked their first gig at Callbacks. Dani and Santana are both reluctant and disagree with Kurt’s plan. Kurt tells them it will be fun and imagines them performing Into the Groove at Callbacks. They are then shown at Callbacks looking disappointed that only one person showed up to their performance. Songs Duets File:Dantana_1.jpg|Here Comes the Sun (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds)|link=Here Comes the Sun Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Let It Be'' by The Beatles ''(Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *Marry the Night'' by Lady Gaga (A Katy or A Gaga) *''Into The Groove'' by Madonna (Puppet Master) Gallery Demi and Naya.jpg Dantana_1.jpg Dantana_2.jpg Dantana_3.jpg Dantana_4.jpg Dantana_5.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0682 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0679 crp.jpg Tumblr mtr1aaHFTf1r41vdgo3 250.png Santani4.gif Santani3.gif Santani2.gif Santani.gif DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set Iamnotalesbian.gif Lolawkward TITSWD.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 3.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 4.gif Kidding ladyparts dani.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 6.gif Danielle.gif TITSWD san.gif TITSWD 4.gif Caughtmemakingoout dani.gif Allhellbrokeloose dani.gif TITSWD 3.gif TITSWD 2.gif Neverlookedback dani.gif Cuteeyes dani.gif Danielle.jpg Dantanastill HCTS2.jpg Dantanastill HCTS1.jpg gAhsmru053i_fhji483.png santanikiss.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mu4ge7dedd1s57bimo3_250.gif Dantanaalmostkiss.jpg Promo dantana.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess4.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess3.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess2.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess1.gif Aww cute1 dantana.gif Aww cute2 dantana.gif HereComesTheSun.jpg Dantanapeck.gif BeatlesEpisode3Dantana.gif BeatlesEpisode2Dantana.gif BeatlesEpisode1Dantana.gif DantanaTalk1.gif DantanaTalk2 notyet.gif DantanaTalk3.gif DantanaTalk4.gif DantanaTalk5.gif DantanaTalk6.gif DantanaTalk7.gif DantanaTalk8.gif HahahhaSantanahaszerogame dantana.gif HCTS dantana.gif Smiles dantana.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o6_r1_250.gif 7TITSWD dantana.gif 2TITSWD dantana.gif 1TITSWD dantana.gif 3TITSWD dantana.gif 4TITSWD dantana.gif 6TITSWD dantana.gif Herecomesthesun6 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun5 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun4 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun3 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun2 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun1 dantana.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h48m00s84.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m45s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m40s148.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m32s59.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h44m53s250.jpg Dantana2.PNG Dani and Santana frienship.png Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako5 250.gif Tumblr mvxn66q8UW1r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o3 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o2 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o1 250.gif Tumblr mvxf2fKW861s07ow9o4 r1 250.gif DantanaNr1.gif DantanaNr3.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0girT2E61s57bimo3 250.gif santana and dani.png DantanaPMpic1.png DantanaPMpic2.png Santana&Dani.png Dantana5x04.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples